Standstill
by dorydafish
Summary: Dan can't be friends with Blair - "What is going on with you, Humphrey?  I hope for your sake that you have lost your phone or it's broken, because there is no way you would be avoiding me, is there?" ONE-SHOT


_**So**__** I was getting bored of Gossip Girl this season and suddenly DAIR happened and it was amazing all over again. Unfortunately, that storyline seems to be fading fast, though Dan does appear to have feelings for Blair, so this is based on what he said about being friends with her to Charlie in the last episode.**_

* * *

><p>Dan peered at his phone once more, as his all too familiar ringtone resonated around his bedroom. It was Blair Waldorf. Yet again. Hitting the 'end call' tab, he went back to his newest freelance piece, focusing on societal pressures of living in the Upper East Side. But the empty, open document on his screen, stayed blank.<p>

He couldn't concentrate. Not with Blair ringing every five minutes.

He knew he could easily switch his phone off to stop the interruption but there was something about her wanting to talk to him that still gave him a jolt. He didn't get it. He'd sworn to himself that Blair was this foul creature that took pleasure in other people's misfortunes. But then Winter Break happened and he got to know this whole other side to her. This new Blair, that was witty and smart and fell asleep on his shoulder watching old movies. The Blair that wanted a beautiful romance story all to herself. This new Blair that really smiled when he would show her his favourite places in the City and really laugh as he told her another stupid joke. He wanted that Blair and he hadn't even realised it until the kiss.

The life changing kiss that made her realise that she wanted to be with Chuck. Dan grimaced at the thought, just as there was a swift knock on the front door of the loft. Slowly getting up, he opened the door only to be met by the one person that had been invading his thoughts.

Blair pushed past him, none too gently and turned on her heel. "What is going on with you Humphrey? I hope for your sake that you have lost your phone or it's broken, because there is no way you would be avoiding me is there?" She raised her eyebrows and stared poignantly at him awaiting him to challenge her.

Dan sighed. How did he like this girl? She was rude and abrupt and acted like she was better than him.

"Humphrey!" she barked shaking him out of his inner disagreement with himself. He busied himself behind the counter in attempt to fix himself an ice-tea. That way, he wouldn't have to look at her.

"What are you doing here Blair? I have an article to write," he shrugged as nonchalantly he could in the circumstance. "You can't just turn up like this." He tried to sound irritated but it wasn't exactly working. His tone just sounded more depressed.

"Oh stop acting like you loathe my company, Lonely Boy," she sneered as she sat down on one of the bar stools. "I thought we were passed pretending that this wasn't a friendship." Placing her spring jacket neatly on a neighbouring stool, she smiled. "I am here on business."

Dan kept his back to her as he set up his pitcher near the sink. "Shouldn't you be showing Louis around all the wonderful places in New York City? I'm surprised you even have time to be here in Brooklyn what with your busy schedule," he said sarcastically. He wasn't trying to be mean. He knew he should be happy for her. She had found her prince and he knew he should try to be a good friend. But he couldn't. Not when he wanted to be more than friends and she didn't.

If Blair heard the snide tone, she chose to brush it aside. "I need you to help me go through Louis' family tree and memorise faces and facts about each of them. They are going to love me. And you are going to help me."

Dan groaned. This was the last thing he wanted to be doing on a Saturday morning, not in the least because it had to do with Blair's new boyfriend. "Why can't you get Serena to do it?" he tried.

"Oh please, she's still not talking to me because of you. And I only have a couple of hours and you're the smartest person I know. So run along and get us paper and pens, we have got a lot to learn."

Dan watched as she started to empty notepads from her oversize Chanel bag. He hated that she just expected him to bow down to her whim. He hated that she came to him for help. He couldn't be around her. He needed to get over her and spending time with her was just making everything worse. Blair looked up to find Dan still standing, rooted to the same stop. "What are you still doing here Humphrey? I believe I already sent you on your way. We haven't got much time."

Dan cleared his throat before he replied with a one word answer. "No."

Blair expression changed into one of confusion. "Excuse me?" She blinked as if she hadn't understood what Dan had said.

The dark haired boy folded his arms over his chest. "No," he repeated. "Find someone else," he said harshly.

Dan noted the hurt that flashed through Blair's chocolate eyes and nearly caved in. But he stayed strong. He had to do this. "But you are supposed to be my friend. Need I remind you that my best friend hates me right now because of you?"

Dan looked passed her to the couch. "Well maybe you could go back to Serena and apologise and say this friendship was a mistake." He subconsciously held his breath as he waited for her answer.

"Why would I do that? She already thinks that I only wanted to be friends with you because she had you first." Dan could tell that the girl in front of him was thoroughly puzzled. Her mouth turned downwards into a frown.

"Didn't you?" Dan knew he was heading into dangerous territory. But he just needed her out of his life. He just wanted to go back to being Dan Humphrey, focusing on school and his new internship. Girls, especially Blair Waldorf, just got in the way of that.

This time Blair didn't even try to hide her upset. She jerked her head back as if she had been slapped. "How could you of all people think that?"

Who was he kidding? He didn't want to hurt her. He just had to be honest. "I don't want to be friends with you, Blair," he said finally rubbing the back of his neck guiltily.

Blair looked down at her lap and back up at him again. Suddenly, she looked like a vulnerable little girl rather than THE Blair Waldorf. "Why are you doing this?" she said in a small voice laced with something that sounded a lot like hurt.

Dan couldn't take it. His Blair didn't act like this. His Blair was strong in the face of adversity and he would be damned if he was the one to take that away because of his stupid pride. Gently, he lifted her chin so that he locked eyes with her. "I _can't_ be friends with you, Waldorf," he said, tone thick with emotion, hoping that she would finally understand him.

He didn't know how long that they had stayed like that, Blair searching his face to find meaning to his words. Eventually, it appeared as something clicked and she pulled away. Dan let his hand go limp at his side.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Why did you pretend you didn't feel anything if you did?" she said accusingly. As if she had a right to be angry because Dan kept his feelings from her.

Dan shook his head. "Would it have made any difference if I had told you?"

Blair stayed quiet and Dan got the answer he needed. "It will be better this way, we can go back to mortal enemies and all will be right with the world," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

She looked at him blankly for a good few seconds, before offering him a wry smile. Gathering her jacket and bag, she gave him a small peck on the cheek before heading to the doorway. "Goodbye Humphrey. See you around," she said, back to her old self, all the barriers up.

Dan leaned against the open door as he watched her go. "Not if I see you first," he added, unable to resist getting the last word in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I dunno what this was. I just want them to have one last meaningful moment,<strong>__** you know?**_

_**Anyway, this is my first Gossip Girl fic. I hope the characters sounded about right.**_

_**I would love it if you took the time to leave me a quick review, just telling me what you thought. I don't mind flames. I'd just like to know how I did.**_

_**So… REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
